House of Aubis
by Whiny in Wonderland
Summary: This year everythings changing from goodie goodie Mara to bad boy Jerome but soon their teen lives start to clash together with lie, cheating, love,  what's next?
1. A new year

**_Disclaimer: I don't own House of Anubis but I wish I did ,T_****_his is my first fanfiction so judge me tender. _**

**_I also want to thank my betareaders JeromeNinaLover & LilySparkle2011 you guys were a big help_**

_BackGround _

**_Mick – He and Mara are still dating but doesn't feel the same spark as he did last year and wants to get back together Amber._**

**_Nina – Is dating Fabian but soon start to fall into trouble when Nina finds out he cheated on her with Joy; She's also caught in war between Mara and Amber so which one will she choose her friend or Her Best Friend and Roommate._**

**_Jerome – Has given up on his puppy dog crush on Mara since she believe her and Mick are so into each other and soon finds himself pinning over on another girl who will it be?_**

**_Mara- Believes she and Micks love is greater than Romeo & Juliet until she notices her and Mick don't share a spark anymore and turns back to the badass troublemaker again._**

**_Eddie – The new "American" has been given a scholarship to Ra Academy Boarding School and soon finds himself in love with the new girl from France Troian "Troi" Lévesque but he soon he's blackmailed by his past. The only way he can keep his scholarship is to help Victor will he or will he be leaving before he can get started._**

**_Joy- wants to get back together with Fabian even if that means destroying Nina in the process._**

**_Alfie – wants to be with Amber and soon that wish is granted. Must be Aliens!_**

**_Patricia- has a crush Jerome ever since 2 years ago, but she soon finds herself choosing Joy over Sibuna and Jerome._**

**_Troi- The "Newbie" has just moved from France from her own school L'école de Bell pour les jeunes filles talentueuses (Bell school for talented young girls) because of her being perdant (Loser) anymore. So when she comes to Ra Academy Boarding School in Liverpool she makes a pack to herself that she won't become the loser again so now it survival of the fits so who will lose?_**

_Chapter 1_

_It felt like being at home again at Anubis House, this is where I Nina Martin needed to be. After a long summer which included moving to a new house with my Aunt in London I missed my boyfriend Fabian Rutter, my best friend Amber Millington and Patricia too._

_, and black Victorian house but before I could get a chance to knock on the door, it swung open like magic and stood there was Amber Millington in a pink tank top with a short gray skirt that came just above her knee and her blonde hair now had some brown highlights._

_"Nine!" Amber squealed using my nickname_

_"Hey Ambs" I said dropping my luggage before pulling Amber into a big bear hug. I was wearing jean shorts, a gray tank top and a dark blue sweater_

_"Come on let's go put your stuff in our room before dinner, everyone is basically here" Amber said flipping her hair and grabbing some of my bags_

_Me and Amber walked up the snow white stairs but before we could reach the top of the stairs I saw a cute dirty blonde haired boy that reminded me of Robert Pattinson, he smiled at me then leaned back and whistled as soon as Amber bent down a little, Amber turned around and gave him a smile then turned back around to head into the hallway._

_We finally got to our room first door on the left, when Amber opened the door, the room looked so different_

_"Whoa!" was all I could say I was just so breathless. "Did you do all this?" _

_"Yeah, it only took me a couple of hours" Amber replied looking pleased with herself before she put my bag over on the twin sized bed over on the left side of the room_

_"Come on Nina we have to pick something for you to wear!" Amber said excitedly, clapping her hands_

_"Why?" I asked trying to play dumb so maybe she'd drop the topic and just let me be_

_"So you can look cute for Fabian, dummy" She said pulling me to the closet_

_**It's going to be a long night!**_

_**Eddie **_

_I just came from the kitchen when I saw Amber the pretty blonde and a girl with brown hair walking up the stairs. The girl with brown hair turned to look at me and I gave her a little smile, then turned back to look at Amber and gave her a whistle as she bent down a little, she turned to face me and gave a cute little smile before she headed toward the hall way._

_"Back off!"_

_"Huh?" I asked turning to face a guy with shaggy dirty blond hair_

_"You heard me!" he yelled "Back off from Amber Millington or you'll regret it." With that the guy left and headed toward the boys bedroom corridor, and I was left alone_

_"What was that all about?" asked a feminine voice_

_"Nothing, I'm Eddie" I said dismissing the conversation before stretching out my hand for her to shake_

_"Troian Lévesque" She replied in a French accent, she grabbed my hand and shook it and out of nowhere it felt like fireworks when our skin touched it felt like magic_

_"It's a pleasure to meet you." Troian said before she took her stuff up the stairs but as she made it to the top she gave me a shy smile__**.**_

_**Patricia **_

_I sat in me and Joy's room watching Joy run around like chicken with her head cut off desperately looking for something to wear._

_"Why are you running around looking for something to wear, it's just dinner" I said turning on my side in my bed_

_"Fabian is going to be there, duh" She said brushing her hair back then flipping it over her shoulder_

_"You do know he's with Nina, right?" I asked as I got off the bed and walked over to the dresser_

_"Who cares me and Fabian were meant to be together just because she's the 'Chosen One' doesn't mean she can just come and steal Fabian from me." Joy replied sneering_

_"Well at least it makes sense to you." I said rolling my eyes "But you won't see me going head over heels for a boy."_

_"Oh is that right, then why did you drastically get a nose ring and put streaks in your hair when you heard that Jerome liked body jewelry and girls who put streaks in their hair." Joy said smirking as she turned to me_

_"I did not, it was just...time for a change" I shrieked trying to defend myself_

_"Whatever" Joy said rolling her eyes, as she looked at another outfit _

_"Dinner!" we heard Trudy sing from down stairs _

_"Come on we can discuss your love for Jerome later." Joy said smiling _

_When we got down stairs Joy ran to go sit next to Fabian before Nina could get down stairs. Mara and Mick sat next to each other and Amber sat far away from them, the new girl sat next to Mara and Eddie sat next Jerome, finally Nina came down and took a seat next to Jerome while I sat next to Nina, Alfie was the last to turn up and took the seat on Amber's right._

_"How was your summer Nina?" Fabian asked giving her smile, I could hear Joy almost choke on her food I could tell them being together was killing her_

_"Well, mine was great" Joy said while twirling her brown hair and batting her brown eyes_

_"Is something wrong with your eyes?" Fabian asked _

_"No" said Joy sulking_

_"Why did move to Liverpool from France, Troian?" Jerome asked quickly changing the subject_

_"Oh, just trouble at my old school" She said trying to avoid the subject_

_"Is something wrong?" I asked _

_"No." she answered with a French accent_

_"Can you past me the potatoes?" Nina asked Jerome in that awful American accent_

_"Sure" he replied giving her that gorgeous smile of his_

_I saw Fabian stiffen a little maybe that might have been because Joy's hand slipped under the table, but I thought it might have been because he saw that smile_

_I couldn't just let that happen that was supposed to be __**MY**__ smile, that should be __**MY**__ hand he touched, and he should be __**MY**__ boyfriend. So I did the only thing I could have done and I knocked the bowl out of Nina's hand and into her lap_

_"Patricia!" She screamed trying to wipe the potatoes out her lap and when she couldn't get it out she ran to the bathroom and Fabian soon followed her_

_I turned back to __**'MY' **__Jerome only to get a look of disappointment at me, I felt awful but when I looked up I couldn't get look of gratitude Joy gave me out of my head._

_**Mick **_

_After Patricia spilled potatoes all over Nina the table started to clear out, Amber went to go check on Nina, Fabian came down and went outside to get some fresh air, Patricia went to go talk to Jerome and Alfie, Joy I think went to go help Trudy with the dishes and me and Mara soon snuggled up and began watching Gossip Girl._

_I went to kiss Mara and as I laid there but kissing Mara there was no sparks, not like when me and her would sneak around behind Ambers back, there was no longer a thrill of getting caught_

_"Mick, I'm having so much fun." She said in an innocent voice_

_"Me too Mar." I said trying to sound enthusiastic, shaking my blonde shaggy hair _

_Mara snuggled into me more and focused her eyes on the show but my mind kept floating back to Amber_

_"I have a surprise for you." Mara said suddenly, pulling me out of my thoughts_

_"What is it?" I questioned _

_"A study date." She said turning to face me _

_"Oh" I replied unenthusiastically, I could see the hurt in Mara's eyes "I'm really tired I was going to head up to bed." _

_I ducked out the room before Mara could ask if everything was okay, when I got to room I laid down on the twin sized bed on the right side of the room that me and Fabian shared, I grabbed a sports magazine trying to get my mind off of Mara and Amber. I fell asleep but when I woke up it was around 1:30am and the door opened as Fabian walked in but not before he gave a girl a kiss that looked a lot like Joy._


	2. Good Girl Gone Bad & secrets reveled

_**My second chapter tell me what you think, and if theres any grammer mistakes i'm sorry**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 2 Good Girl Gone Bad and secrets reveled <strong>_

_**A Month Later **_

_**Mara **_

_I in the kitchen helping Trudy make chocolate chip cookies for everyone when I saw Mick come in. _

"_Hey Mick!" I said walking over to him._

"_Hi Mara." He sounded as if he was unhappy to see me._

"_Is something wrong sweetie?" _

"_No…No I ju...Just have …something to do you know?" He said running his hand through his dirty blond hair_

_The pushed past me walking to the boys corroders not giving me a goodbye kiss or even looking back could I have done something wrong ?_

"_Trouble in paradise?" said Patricia knocking me out of my thoughts._

"_No me and Mick are fine." I said trying to keep calm _

"_Well it looks like he's getting ready to dump you." She said flatly walking to the coach _

"_What I'm I going to do!" I said rushing around "Everything was going great before what could have gone wrong?"_

"_Well at first you and Mick we're sneaking around Ambers back." _

"_That's it before me and Mick was me and Mick I had to get his attention now that's what I have to do know!" _

"_No that's not what I was saying." Patricia started_

"_You a genius I'm so glad you gave me the idea!" I said taking the apron off and going for my purse then grabbing Patricia's arm._

"_Come on we have to get going!" I said rushing us to the door._

"_Wait where are we going?" questioned Patricia._

"_To town I need to go get some stuff done if this transformation is going to be successful." I replied before pulling Patricia out the house._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Fabian <strong>_

_After class me and Nina were walking back to Anubis house when Joy decided to join us._

"_Hey Joy." Said Nina trying not to sound disappointed._

"_Hey Fabs." Said Joy smiling at me._

"_Joy." I said trying to walk faster and get back to the house._

"_Nina" sneered Joy before she tried to catch up with me._

_Walking to the house with Joy and Nina was more than a little awkward, knowing you could get caught at any minute._

_When we finally get to the house me and Nina sat on the coach watching Gossip Girl. We started cuddling on the coach when Joy came into the living room._

"_Excuse me." Said Joy sitting between me and Nina. _

_Nina looked more upset than usual I knew today was supposed to be a special day for us._

"_Nina could move over to the other coach I'm kind of squished." Joy said laying her head on my shoulder._

_Nina looked over to me wanting me to tell Joy to leave us but all I could do was look away._

"_Of course Joy." yelled Nina getting up "Why don't I leave all together I see I'm not welcome."_

"_That's the smartest idea you've had all day." Replied Joy turning back to the T.V_

_After Nina went up the stairs I turned to Joy "What the Hell are you doing?"_

"_What?" questioned Joy?_

"_That just now with Nina!" I said_

"_What her?" She yelled "What does she have that I don't!"_

"_It's not that it's just me and Nina are dating and it's just easier to do this." I said _

"_Merde ... baise" Suddenly me and Joy heard a crash _

"_What was that" I asked jumping up we made our way out the living room and saw Troian going for the stairs._

"_Shit." I muttered _

"_It's okay I'll talk to her." said Joy before she kissed me _

_But before I headed for my room I thought I saw a flash of blond hair go past the door before making their way up the stairs._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Troian<strong>_

_I was heading into the house of Anubis from math class when I ran into Jerome._

"_Oh Salut." _

"_What?" He said "I didn't catch what you said."_

"_I said 'Oh Hi'" I said trying not to sound nervous._

_We started to head to the living room when we heard what sounded like the American girl yelling "Of course Joy" then I heard someone get up "Why don't I leave all together I see I'm not welcome."_

_Ran down the hall when we heard the door opened "That's the smartest idea you've had all day." Yelled Joy._

_After Nina went upstairs me and Jerome hid behind the doors to living room "What?" questioned Joy._

"_That just now with Nina!" I said_

"_What her?" She yelled "What does she have that I don't!"_

"_It's not that it's just me and Nina are dating and it's just easier to do this." I said_

_I heard Jerome whispered something but it was incoherent suddenly but rushing to head to the stairs he walked into the cabinet and knocked a glass vase to the ground._

"_Merde ... baise" I said as the glass crashed _

"_What was that?" asked the guy named Fabian me and Amber ran from the doors to find a place to hid I ran up the stairs while Jerome ran to the boy's corroder door._

_I heard someone mutter "Shit" before I could make it to the hall way Joy and Fabian caught a sight of me._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Joy <strong>_

_After the little mishaps with me and Fabian in the living room Fabian didn't want us to be seen together in the house anymore._

_So Nina couldn't have a chance of catching us. I don't know why he doesn't just break up with her!_

_We've been seeing each other for a month now and he still dating her I would have thought that he would have got rid of her by now._

_I finally made my way up to Troian and Mara's room when I saw her sitting on her bed. "Hey"_

"_Oh Hello Joy." She replied in a heavy French accent then flipped her long blond hair behind her shoulder._

"_I was just wanted to talk to about what happen down stairs."_

"_Oh you and Fabian who I though was dating Nina." As she said that her head cocked to the side_

"_Yeah well you can't say anything." I threatened _

"_I don't have to anything but if you don't want Nina to find out" she hissed "Because I think everyone would think it be very know you and Fabian have been sneaking behind Nina's back." _

_My face lost all color than after she said those words "What do you want."_

"_Nothing big …Friend… you keep me happy and I won't tell a soul" she whispered the last words "Because that's what Best Friends are for."_

"_So we become friends and you won't tell a soul promise? "I asked _

"_That's right." She said with that I left her room without looking this year is going to be Fun._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Amber <strong>_

_I was upstairs polishing my toes in my room when Nina rushed in crying I got off the bed and walked over to Nina._

"_What's wrong Nina?" I said _

"_Fabian, Joy the world!" she screamed and cried harder_

"_Huh? What do you mean?"_

"_It's just that me and Fabian can't have any alone time without Joy getting in the way!"_

"_Well you'll have some alone time at the dance." I said trying to cheer Nina up_

"_You mean the masquerade ball?" _

"_Yeah what else?" I said "So how did Fabian ask you?"_

"_He didn't that's the point!"_

"_Well I think I could give you the alone the time since we're hosting the ball at the Base2stay Hotel but you're going to step it up if Fabian doesn't ask you-you ask him."_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nina<strong>_

_By the time dinner was ready I wasn't mad at Fabian anymore I was more mad at myself. Did I really try and ask Fabian to the dance or was I to scared he'd reject me?_

_But I wasn't going to let my fears stop me from having a great time, so when I finally got down stair to the dining room Fabian was already waiting for me._

"_Hey Nina I'm sorry for not standing-"before he could finish I interrupted him._

"_Fabian I forgive you" I said quietly _

"_Well Nina I wanted to know if you'd be my date to the masquerade ball." He said shyly looking at the floor._

"_I'd love to." As I said that I couldn't get the look of discuss from Joy out of my mind._


	3. Costumes, masks, deceiving oh my part 1

_**Chapter 3 Costumes, mask and deceiving part 1 **_

_**Jerome**_

_When we finished dinner Amber called every one of us into a meeting "Now is everyone here?"_

_"No Mara isn't down yet." Said Nina cuddled up Rutter _

_"Sorry were late." Said Patricia walking down the stairs then a girl with too much black makeup painted on her face._

_"Mara?" questioned Mick as he stood up rubbing his head probably trying to make since of what happen._

_"Yeah?" huffed Mara _

_"What happen to you?" Asked Mick trying to grab Mara by the arm._

_"What does it look like" said Mara sitting down._

_"Oookay as I was saying." Said Amber flipping her bronze blond hair behind her back. "So we all know that the traditional masquerade ball is this Friday right?"_

_"Yeah." Said Patricia_

_"Well I was thinking that this year House of Anubis could host the part this year." Said Amber_

_"That's actual a great idea Amber." Said Nina pushing her long brown hair behind her tanned shoulder._

_"Now that we have that settled I need Joy and Patricia to send out invitations." Said Amber_

_"Fabian, Eddie and Mick will set up the equipment for the ball. Nina and Jerome help set up decorations and pick the music Mara and Troian get the food and drinks after that you guys will help set up decorations too. Finally Alfie and I will supervise."_

_"I wasted 30 minutes of my life for this!" hissed Mara "30 minutes of my life I'll never get that back!"_

_With that she stomped her way back up the stairs and slammed the door to her room so hard China and Japan got an earth quake over there._

_"What was that all about? "Asked Amber completely puzzled about Mara's outburst._

_**Patricia **_

_Every day Amber had me and Joy hand out invitations to people for about a week if it wasn't for the fact party was next Friday I wouldn't be helping right now._

_"Do you think there's something wrong with me?" I asked Joy _

_"No why?" _

_"Well I've been dropping hint for Jerome to ask me but he doesn't seem to pick them up."_

_"Why don't I give you a makeover?" Said Joy trying to cheer me up "There would be no way he could keep his hands off you!"_

_"Thanks Joy but if Jerome doesn't ask me we could go together." I suggested _

_"Well I have a date to the dance." said a very confident Joy_

_"Who?"_

_"Fabian." She said lifting her nose up like a snotty rich kid._

_"Fabian? Nina's Fabian!" I said jokingly" Did you fall and hit your head on a rock when I wasn't looking." _

_"No not Nina's Fabian but my Fabian."_

_"What are you talking about?" I asked since I was seriously confused._

_"Fabian hasn't been Nina's since I came back." Joy stated "We've been seeing each for over a month."_

_"Joy!" I said "If that was you –." I started_

_"Patricia me and Fabian were perfect together and now she's come and ruined everything!" hissed Joy_

_"Nina's my friend and I think-." I got cut off again._

_"But I'm your best friend!" screamed Joy "but until you get you priorities straight let me know." Then Joy walked off heading for the house _

_Joy _

_How could Patricia do this! We're best friends and now because of Nina Patricia is now questioning her loyalties. All my friends betrayed me becoming friends with that loser of an American Nina. But now Nina is going to get what's coming to her even if she deserves it or not._

_"Joy?" said Patricia looking in the quite room._

_"What wouldn't you rather be hanging with your new BFF?" sneered Joy_

_"New BFF?" question Patricia _

_"Nina." Replied Joy _

_"Joy I'm sorry." Cried Patricia "You're my best friend and I should have been so quick to judge you."_


	4. Costumes, masks, deceiving oh my part 2

_**Chapter 4 Costumes, masks, deceiving oh my part 2**_

_**Sorry I haven't been updating I'll try to do 4 storys a week, **_

_**I'll try but I'll only get out two since I'm going on a trip if I get back early I will.**_

_**If you have any questions and also I'm going to be working on two new other storys so I might not get to do 4 all the time.**_

_**Nina**_

_We only had 2 more days until the ball and no one has been dress shopping yet. Me and Amber we going dress shopping today, if only Amber could find something to wear._

"_Ambs come on the tax is going to be here any minute now." I whined laying back on my bed_

"_I have to look perfect." Amber replied throwing everything behind her like a mad woman _

"_Girls the tax's here." Yelled Trudy _

"_Let's go Amber," I grabbed Amber's arm pulling her out the room and down the stairs to the tax. I waved good bye to Trudy and climbed into the car._

"_Can you just wait Nina!" squealed Amber "Girls in pretty dresses, boy in handsome tuxes and everyone wearing masks."_

"_I could only imagine Amber."  
>"Well imagine no longer Nina Martin." Amber lifted her hand up and pushed it out as if she was showing me something.<em>

_When we got to the mall, Amber ran straight into Jane Norman and picked out this beautiful red dress that looked light and dark at the same time._

"_It's beautiful Amber." Was all I could get out._

"_I know so stunning." She beamed "you think Alfie would like it?"_

"_You're going with Alfie?"_

"_Yeah he asked me last night."_

"_Why didn't you share this news?"_

"_I did weren't you paying attention." _

"_Of course I was Amber." Trying very hard to play it off "I was just kidding."_

"_Nina Martin you're a very bad liar," stated Amber "But I'll forgive you if you get that."_

_Amber pointed to the most gorgeous dress l've e ever seen in my existence it was a Victorian styled dress it was white, with flowers and a little tiara._

"_Amber I could never pull that off."_

"_Yes you could, Nina" _

"_I don't have the money."_

"_I'll buy it for you."_

"_I couldn't ask you to do that."_

"_Nina you're getting the dress and that's final." Said Amber grabbing the last dress and pulling it off the rack and walking to the register._

_**Patricia **_

_I was sitting in my bed reading a book, while Joy stood in the closet practically destroying it Joy finally slumped to the floor._

_Putting the book down, turning to face joy. "What's wrong?" I asked _

"_I have nothing to wear to the ball." Joy whined throwing her arms up in frustration "It's only two day's way."_

"_What about your pretty yellow dress?" _

"_That!" she screamed "Patricia do you even know me?"_

"_Don't get so melodramatic Joy."_

"_I'm sorry." she said rubbing her face "I just need something to impress Fab."_

"_How about we go shopping." I said _

"_Really Trixie?" she squealed_

"_Yeah besides you still owe me that makeover." I giggled_

"_Of course," said Joy bragging her bag and basically pulling me out the door._

_**Joy **_

_When we finally got back it was already dinner time, we had spent practically all day shopping._

"_Joy I'm going to go wash up." Said Patricia leaving our room_

_As she left I returned to putting our dresses in the closet mine was a ruby red ball gown, Patricia fell in love with a gorgeous yellow dress._

_**Well it was gorgeous to her. **_

_I heard the door open again, thinking Patricia just forgot something again._

"_Hey Trixie you forgot something?" I laughed_

"_No but I think, you did." Said a French accent _

"_What are you doing here?" _

"_Keeping your secret" she sneered "now you have to do something for me." _

"_I don't have do anything you say." I said "This isn't another episode of Gossip Girl"_

_Troian smiled at me; she gave me an ugly smile._

"_Oh you do have to do what I say." She held up a picture of two figures kissing_

"_How did you get that?" I questioned _

"_You aren't as smooth as you seem." She whispered "Now see you're going to help me get Mick" _

"_Mick?"I asked "As in Mara's boyfriend?" _

"_Yes." Troian said simply _

"_But why do you want him?"_

"_He's popular, so if he's with me then I'll become popular." Troian smirked "Then after Mara, we get rid of Amber."_

_**I stood utterly befuddled could she be serious; could I have really stooped this low?**_

"_Here's your assignment" she said leaving "Oh bestie don't forget we'll be spending a lot more time together you, me and Patricia." _

_After she left I opened the piece of paper_

_**Dear Joy,**_

_**You have to keep Mara, guessing about who Mick is sneaking around with**_

_**Also keep Fabian away for the night don't think you'll have a **_

_**Problem  
><strong>_

_**Xoxoxo Troian **_

_**Troian **_

_After dinner I waited to make sure me and Mick were alone, I made sure Mick couldn't resist me._

_I mean no one had anything on me not Mara, trying to act like a two-bit slut. Not Amber that, popular pretty rich bitch._

_Mick finally went into his room, now it's time to make my move I had on a very tight mini skirt, a teal tank top, a pair of high heels and some very sensibly makeup._

_I knocked on the door very gently, I heard some shuffling of someone's feet._

"_Oh hey Troi," said Mick in a lazy voice_

"_Hey, did I disturb you?"_

"_No…not at all you can come in."_

_I walked into his room and sat down on his bed, he looked at me lustfully._

"_So you came because?" he said leaning up against the door._

_I got up and walked toward him "I just wanted to give you some company."_

_Leaning in I kissed, him responding he grasped me by my hips._

"_Oh…" I moaned, while his hands trailed up and down my body._

_When go to his bed, we started ripping our close off, until finally we were naked. Moans and grunts filled the room._

_He started kissing my chest, sucking on my right nipple while his left hand slipped between my panties._

"_Mick" I moaned_

_He pulled away only to line himself up with me, he pushed in and tears came into my eyes._

"_You okay?" _

_I nodded my head and he went back to complete his task, he keep thrusting into me._

"_Oh…oh …oh." Moaned Mick_

_I started to feel something warm in my stomach "Shit… I'm coming."_

_A few minutes after I came Mick followed me to, after wood's we laid together. _


	5. Author's note

_**Author's note **_

_**I'm sorry to say this but I not going to be writing the house of Anubis story for awhile. It dosen't feel right to start in the middel when you haven't read the beginning you see this story was a sequle. I want to write the first part before I finish this story because theres alot that you missing in the story why Fabian and Joy are secretly seeing each other. Why Troian is trying to steel Mick, Eddie and Patrica so I think this is the b**__**est way but I'm not giving the story up for adoption. And if I finish the other story then I will rewrite this one but not now, I hope soon though.**_

_**-Whinny **_


	6. Author's note must read

_**Author's note **_

**_I thought about it and I am going to keep it going on but it kind of got out of hand it's suppose to be like Skins . I'm going to make it it like the tv show but I need your help, I wanted to know which character will fit the ones from skins. So I'm making a poll and you give me your answer._**

**_-Whinny_**


End file.
